Eyeglasses often comprise two temple members, two lenses, and one or more frame members to which the lenses are attached. Each temple member is secured to a frame member at a hinged connection, in order that the temple members can be folded so as to be generally parallel to the plane of the lenses. In eyeglasses which have been relatively recently developed by Avantek, (i) each lens has a pair of engaging portions which extend from the periphery of the lens, (ii) a bridge member is attached to first engaging portions on each of the lenses, (iii) two frame members respectively attached to second engaging portions of each lens, and (iv) two temple members respectively attached at a hinged connection to a frame member. In other eyeglasses recently developed by Avantek, the frame member is a continuous bar (a “brow bar”) which extends between the temple members, each lens has a single engaging portion which extends from the upper periphery of the lens and is attached to the brow bar, and each end of the brow bar is attached at a hinged connection to a temple member. For further information about these and similar eyeglasses, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,775, 8,322,849, 8,465,150, 8,622,541 and 8,985,762, and U.S. Application No. 61/830,643. The entire disclosure of each of those patents and applications is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In most eyeglasses, the hinged connection between the temple member and the frame member is secured by a screw. Generally, the screw (i) first passes through a first hole in the temple member or a first hole in the frame member, (ii) then passes through an intermediate hole which (a) is in the frame member if the first hole is in the temple member and (b) is in the temple member if the first hole is in the frame member, and (iii) finally is screwed into a thread within a second hole which is in the same member as the first hole.